The Past, The Present, And The Uncertain Future
by Buick Regal Racecar 56
Summary: 13 years later, and now there's some new things going on. But when a certain Ferrari comes back and kidnaps the kids, Misty finds out that this is more than a racing rivalry because the Ferrari has some helpers this time...
1. Part 1: The Past

The Past, The Present, And The Uncertain Future

_You've all been waiting for this moment, and now the time has come. Introducing the sequel to The Wreck with an incredibly long title that I'm too lazy to say. This story will be split into three parts: the past, the present, and the future. The prologue is the past, the story is the present, and the epilogue is the future. Anyways, buckle your seatbelts and get ready for the ride of your life! This is gonna be one action packed adventure! Oh, and anyways, it will be awhile between updates. Sorry- I'm a little bit on the lazy side._

Prologue- Part 1: The Past

The sun glints off the silver, black, and gold paint of a young Mustang. It's the bright summer shine in Radiator Springs. Suddenly, four blurs speed by, with the sound of revving engines. She looks after them, then follows them to town. Sheriff isn't there to see them speed by.

In town, the four come to a stop in front of a small gas station. No one seems to notice them. In fact, no one is even in town.

"Hey," says a voice. The four jump then turn to see a young silver, black, and gold Mustang with emerald green eyes.

"What do you want?" asks a silverish-purplish Mitsubishi Eclipse. His name is Boost and he is seventeen years old.

"Just want to know why you're here," she says. She's obviously younger than any of the four, but stands up to them with a rough edge in her voice.

"Just need some fuel," says Boost. The Mustang frowns, somehow knowing Boost is lying.

"Real reason please," she says.

"Okay, we came to mess up the town," says Boost. The Mustang frowns again.

"Nice idea with five racers here," she says.

"Five?" says another one of the four. This one is a mainly green Nissan Silvia, with purple flames, Japanese symbols, and orange decorations. He's got a six-layered spoiler, his name is Wingo, he's fourteen, and he secretly wants to be a racer.

"Yeah, five. Lightning McQueen, Strip Weathers, or The King, The Hudson Hornet, Chick Hicks, and me, Misty Hicks," she says. The four look at each other and then burst out laughing.

"You, a racer? Please! Mustangs don't race," says Boost. The Mustang glares.

"Well, if you don't believe me, then I challenge all of you to a race," she says.

"What?!?" says another of the four. The Scion XD is a dark blue color with speakers. His name is DJ and he is sixteen.

"Yes, a race. Aren't you street racers?" she asks, smirking.

"Well, yeah, but why would we race you?" asks Boost.

"To make you believe I'm a racer," she says. The four look at each other in disbelief. Why would a little Mustang challenge them?

"Alright, we'll race. You just tell us where," says Boost. She smiles at them.

"Alright, follow me," she says. She drives off, and they follow.

A tiny crowd cheers as a navy blue, light blue, and red blurs go by. The sun glints off the silver and gold of the little Buick Regal beside him. The six-month-old car, Danny Romano Hicks, is asleep. On the other side of the car, a Mustang who's mainly pink with silver and black stripes is parked. She's watching the race too. And suddenly, from behind him, he hears some other cars drive up. He turns and there's his daughter followed by four tuner cars. The race finishes, and gradually the cars notice the young Mustang and the all-too-familiar tuner cars who have been in the Radiator Springs impound lot quite a few times.

"Dad, we're going to race," says Misty. She winks, and everyone realizes that her plan is to show the tuner cars, who probably sped into town like normal, that she's a real racer. Nobody has ever believed her before.

"Okay Misty," he says. The five cars go to the starting line. Luigi, the official race starter and a lover of Ferraris, goes out after Sheriff says the rules, just like always. Luigi then starts the three-lap race between the young Mustang and the tuner cars.

He's taught Misty a lot, especially that turn on dirt, which, as she is part racecar, used to always get the best of her. Now she's racing four tuner cars who are familiar to the residents, but not by name. The race starts and I smile to myself as I see her take off like a bullet- after all, she can go, amazingly, 0 to 60 in 4.0 seconds. Faster than Lightning. Right behind her- literally- is the little Nissan Silvia with the windshield shades and the huge spoiler. He doesn't seem to be having a hard time in this race at all. Behind him is the orange Plymouth Barracuda who's built like a drag racer. Farther behind are the Scion and the Mitsubishi.

He doesn't even know how Wingo is just behind Misty, the little Mustang. He doesn't even know how he's behind Wingo. Surprisingly, the dust and dirt don't make him sneeze any. And yet- he still manages to stay not far behind Wingo. He's already going his top speed of 180, and Wingo and Misty are going quite a bit faster. Now he knows that they're on the second lap. Wingo is catching up to the Mustang. Suddenly, it's the third lap.

He tries to pass her, going at least 202 or 203 miles per hour. Amazingly, he's not falling behind. It's the last stretch of the track, and he's not passing her, and she's not passing him. They're exactly even- they're tied. And then, they pass the finish line. It's all quiet. He and the Mustang ended in a tie.

"Whoa! That little Nissan is fast!" says someone. He doesn't see who says it. It's quiet as even Snot Rod, Boost, and DJ stare at him. Then everyone who's not a racer or DRH member leave. The three DRH members stare at him like he's from another galaxy.

"Good grief, I've never seen someone go as fast as her unless they're a racecar," says a green 1980's Buick Regal. He's got lots of racing sponsors on him, and a number 86.

"What the heck was that?" says Boost.

"Yeah," says a light blue 1970 Plymouth Superbird.

"Well, I want to be a racer," says Wingo. The DRH members look surprised.

"Wow," says Misty. The DRH drive off; but for one second, Snot Rod stops and looks back. Then follows the rest.

"Of course, who's gonna teach me?" says Wingo.

"I will," says Misty. They all look at her.

"Why?" asks the Buick.

"Because- he wants to race. He's got the speed for it," says Misty.

"Okay," says the Buick. So they end up training together, which leads to friendship in later years, love, then marriage at the ages of 20 and 21, and kids a year later.

_Okay, sound good so far? This is just the beginning people! I've re-written this story under so many different titles- even taking the Pixar approach and just calling it The Wreck 2. There've been so many different versions of this, and some of you probably remember the trailer called Tire Tracks that came out months ago here. That was the original sequel, and then I decided I didn't like it, so I re-wrote it, didn't like it again (after wasting 2 days and about 50 sheets of notebook paper for 10 chapters), and then wrote this version, which took about 1 and a half days, 40 sheets of notebook paper, and 8 chapters, plus prologue, epilogue, and preview for the sequel to this. Yes, there will be a sequel. This is the second story of the Life Is A Highway trilogy. Oh, the trailer at the end of The Wreck? This will not have the lines from that, like the dialogue, but it is mainly what this is about. So, I'm leaving it. Anyways, happy reading, and the next chapter will be awhile… sorry for the inconvenience._

**Please note- the first character's point of view in this is Misty, then Boost, then Chick, then Doc, then Snot Rod, then Wingo. That's it. If that confused you, then please don't hesitate to ask- believe me, it's a little confusing to me too. Next chapter will not be like this; it will be more normal. Oh, wait... I don't know what normal is. Sorry...**_  
_

_Buick Regal Racecar 86_

_The Number 1 Chick Hicks Fan on No matter what you say._


	2. Part 2: The Present

Chapter 1- Part 2: The Present

_Okay, it begins now. I said this was set up in three parts; or maybe, I didn't. Anyways, I think I forgot the disclaimers in my last chapter of this, and my last few stories, so here it is I don't own Cars, or Pixar. I just own my made up characters! By the way, at the bottom of this, I'll have the history of the title of this. It has something to do with everything. Believe me. But now, here's the first chapter of The Past, The Present, and The Uncertain Future!_

"Hey Misty, you're gonna have to speed up if you want to catch up!" yelled the Nissan. Wingo Silvia, age 27, was racing Misty on the dirt track of Radiator Springs. Misty Silvia, age 26, had gotten married to Wingo six years ago. Now they had five-year-old twins, Jaina and Jacen. The two were named after the twin children of Han and Leia in the Star Wars books, which Wingo loved to read. Wingo had finally been able to live his dream of becoming a racer, and now sponsored the shops of Radiator Springs. Misty didn't sponsor Hostile Takeover Bank like her father. She chose instead to sponsor for Thunderbolt Production Studios- who had done such movies as _Starts With Goodbye _and it's sequel, _My Heart Will Go On._

"How in the heck did you ever get faster than me?!?" yelled Misty. Wingo just laughed. Over the years, he'd gotten pretty fast- but not fast enough to beat Misty in the Piston Cup race seven years ago- which Misty had won. At the age of nineteen, she'd won the Piston Cup with Wingo in second place. He got to the finish line and stopped. A few seconds later, Misty stopped beside him.

"Getting slower every time, huh Misty?" he said jokingly.

"No, just finding less ways to speed on dirt," she said, smiling. Then Danny Romano Hicks and Jaina and Jacen Silvia drove up. Danny was Misty's younger brother, by thirteen years. He was thirteen now, and a 1980's style Buick Regal just like his dad, and the same green color. The only thing different were the silver 86 and the black and gold stripes painted on by Ramone. He also had the same brown eyes as Chick. Jaina and Jacen were the five year old twins of Misty and Wingo. Jaina was a Nissan Silvia like her father, and had his same design. She also had his same color brown eyes. Jacen was a Mustang like his mother, and had her design and eye color. He was also the older one, by exactly one minute.

"Hey Misty!" said Danny. Though the two were thirteen years apart, they still treated each other nicely.

"Hey Danny. What's up?" asked Misty.

"Nothing much really," said Danny.

"Hey, you want to race, Danny?" asked Wingo.

"Yeah! That'd be awesome!" said Danny. He, like his father and sister, loved to race. While the two were setting up for the race, Misty drove back to town leaving her children watching the two. Now with six famous racers living here, the tiny town of Radiator Springs was getting more business than ever. Misty, when they were off season, like right now, helped out either Sarge or Fillmore. Every racer had been surprised at her winning the Piston Cup at nineteen, and even she had. But, that didn't stop her from helping people. Now she went to Sarge's shop, and drove in. Sarge looked up from the desk where he normally was.

"Hey Misty," said Sarge. Somehow, Misty had become fast friends with the Army Jeep and the VW Bus.

"Hey Sarge. How you doing?" asked Misty, driving over.

"Good," said Sarge. He looked back at whatever he'd been looking at before.

"What are you looking at?" asked Misty, driving over.

"Old pictures," said Sarge. He was looking at one picture in particular, and when she looked, she saw it was a picture of a much younger Sarge with a young light olive green Army Jeep with light olive green eyes. They were both smiling at the camera, and at each other, it seemed.

"Who's that?" asked Misty.

"A girl named Ranger. She came here lost and alone in 1960, and left in 1962. No one in the town knows why, and she never came back," said Sarge.

"Oh," said Misty.

"I miss her a lot sometimes," said Sarge. Then they had to stop talking because a customer came in.

TPTPATUF

Now Cherry and Terry McQueen, the thirteen year old twins of Lightning and Sally, had come down to watch the racing too. Terry was a car like Lightning, but light blue like Sally. Cherry was a red Porsche with a 95 on her side. Cherry and Jaina watched as Wingo, Danny, Jacen, and Terry raced. Suddenly, Cherry heard someone behind her. Looking at Jaina, she knew Jaina had heard it too. They both turned to see a familiar Dinoco blue Ferrari racecar named Tamburo Piacenza. Before either had time to say anything, though, the world went black.

_Okay, so this chapter ended a little weird. Now, a shortened version of the history for the title of this story- the title was originally going to be used for a Monsters Inc story where Randall was going in the CIA. But, after awhile, I got bored of Monsters Inc, and the story idea went kaput. Then, when I wanted to do a sequel for The Wreck, I had many ideas like The Wreck 2, a Pixar like approach, Tire Tracks, Ride, and many others. But then, when I decided to make this sound cooler, I found this old title. And used it. Now, it's time for the little things I put in this story. Many of you probably noticed them. But, I'll add them anyways so you know. The first thing is in the last sentence of the first paragraph. It's Thunderbolt Production Studios. That name is one I made up, and if you look at the trailer for this after The Wreck, you'll see I put in that same name as coming out with this story along with me. Not put in is the Buick Regal owner of that, a car named Kina Fett, which was my made up Star Wars name when I liked Star Wars. The next thing was the two movies I said that same studio came out with. They're two of my stories, and I bet some of you have read them. Now, the last thing is what Sarge says- the Ranger girl. She's in a story called The Tale of Ranger, which most of you guys probably know about. That part is a reference to that story. Just wanted to tell you._

_Buick Regal Racecar 86_


	3. Cherry And Jaina Are Gone!

Chapter 2- Cherry and Jaina Are Gone!

_Okay, this is the second chapter of course. But I have a message I need to get out. Now, I've had 72 people look at this story so far. You know how many people have reviewed? One. Life Is A Highway66 has reviewed twice. That means that I don't know how many of you guys like this! I really would like to know. Oh, and just so you know- I won't be updating this story again until I get a review from someone other than Life Is A Highway66._

**Life Is A Highway66- Thanks for the reviews, and I'm glad you have reviewed this! **

_Please! I don't want to sound mean, but I do like to know how people like my stories! And The Wreck has 31 reviews. Come on people!_

"Misty!" said Wingo as he drove into Sarge's shop. Misty drove up, and Sarge followed behind her.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Have you seen Jaina?" asked Wingo.

"No. I thought she was with you," said Misty. Then Lightning drove into the shop.

"Has anyone seen Cherry? I can't find her," said Lightning. Wingo and Misty glanced at each other; this didn't sound like a coincidence that both Cherry and Jaina were missing.

"No. I can't find Jaina anywhere either," said Wingo.

"You think it might have been…," said Lightning, trailing off before finishing. None of them wanted to even consider that it was true, but it was the most likely reason for why the two were suddenly missing. Lightning, Misty, and Wingo drove out of the shop and found someone to ask. It was the newest girl in Radiator Springs, who didn't like racing very much, and knew hardly any of the racers, except some of the legends. She was a Saturn Skye named River.

"Have you seen a light blue Ferrari around recently River?" asked Wingo.

"Yeah- he was also with a red 1980's Buick Regal," said River. The three racers glanced at each other, their worst fear confirmed.

"Thanks, River," said Lightning. The three drove off.

TPTPATUF

Chick sighed as he sat at the starting line of the little dirt track. It was so weird not to be racing anymore. Sure, it had been years, but he missed the cheering crowds, the excitement of just doing the thing he loved most. Of being someone who mattered. And he'd had all that taken away from him by a Ferrari who now wanted nothing but revenge on Chick and his family. He sat here now, thinking of how the crowds had cheered, and how he'd always raced not just for himself, but for Misty. Sure, that last season before he got wrecked he'd been cheating a lot, but the next season, he hadn't cheated at all. He'd raced for her, and she now raced for him. The sun sparkled off the new glittery silver 86. He'd gotten all the old sponsor decals painted over with just green, and he had a red stripe on his top, down the center. And of course, the silver 86. Had he actually been painted blue, he would have been a mirror image of his brother, but he chose to stick with green.

"Hey, Chick, what are you doing?" asked a voice from behind him, bringing Chick out of his thoughts. Chick turned to see Strip Weathers parked there.

"Just thinking, Strip," said Chick.

"Oh. About racing?" asked Strip.

"Yeah. I really miss it," said Chick.

"Yeah. So do I," said Strip.

"I mean, now I guess I'm a little old, since I'm 46, but I still miss it," said Chick.

"Yeah, me too," said Strip. Then they heard someone drive up, and turned to see Misty.

"Hey Misty, what's up?" asked Chick.

"Dad, Cherry McQueen and Jaina have been kidnapped by Tamburo and some red 1980's Buick Regal," said Misty. She sounded worried, and Chick knew why.

"Uh oh, he's back again," said Strip, remembering years before, when Tamburo had come to this town and ended up pushing Chick off a cliff, and trying to kill Chick.

"Don't worry, Misty, we'll get them back," said Chick.

"Okay, but I'm still worried," said Misty, driving off. Chick, though, was still worried. Red 1980's Buick Regal…

"What's wrong?" asked Strip, noticing Chick's worried look.

"I think that Buick is my brother," said Chick.

"But why would he help Tamburo?" asked Strip.

"I honestly have no idea," said Chick.

TPTPATUF

Jacen Silvia sat alone near the Radiator Springs theater. Already, he missed his twin. He hoped she was all right. Then he heard Terry McQueen and Danny drive up. Danny was Misty's younger brother, which made him Jacen's uncle. But, Danny didn't mind Jacen and Jaina just calling him Danny, since Danny was only 13.

"Hey you guys," said Jacen.

"You okay Jacen?" asked Danny.

"Yeah. I'm just worried about Jaina," said Jacen.

"I'm worried about Cherry. I hope she's okay," said Terry. Like Jaina and Jacen, Terry and Cherry were twins.

"I hope both of them are okay," said Danny.

"Yeah," said Jacen. The three looked off down the road that led to Ornament Valley, and on further down route 66- and to the uncertain future.

_No, Danny, Jacen, and Terry are not going to take a road trip by themselves off down route 66. Anyways, as I said before, someone new doesn't review, this doesn't get updated. Sorry, but I really would like to know how you guys like this story. Something I forgot to add in the last chapter- I don't own the name Danny Romano. I own the Hicks part, but not the rest. I was reading a book by Ben Bova called Escape Plus, and got Danny Romano from there. You guys ever heard of it?_

_Buick Regal Racecar 86_


	4. The DRH Are Back!

Chapter 3- The DRH Are Back

_Okay, you guys, next chapter! In the last chapter, both Life Is A Highway66 and potternutter reviewed, and I thank them. But come on people, that isn't enough! I'm going to say one last time that I need reviews to see how people like this story, and then I'll give up. But please, just remember- if you review my story, I will more than likely review yours!_

Wingo was parked at the little dirt track when he first heard the loud revving engines that sounded so familiar to him. He turned to see his three old friends- Boost, DJ, and Snot Rod.

"Well, look who it is guys- Wingo," said Boost.

"Hey guys. What are you here for?" asked Wingo.

"To see our old friend again," said DJ.

"Well, it's nice to see you guys again. It's been, what, thirteen years?" said Wingo.

"Yeah- and that's way too long," said Boost. Now DJ was 29, Boost was 30, and Snot Rod was 32.

"Well, any other reason that you guys came back?" asked Wingo.

"Well, we wanted to say sorry for leaving when you said you wanted to be a racer. It just really surprised us," said Boost.

"We shouldn't have left," said Snot Rod.

"It's fine, you guys," said Wingo.

"So, has anything changed?" asked DJ.

"Let's see- I'm a racer now," said Wingo.

"Anything else?" asked Boost.

"Well, this is a little weird, but remember that little Mustang Misty?" asked Wingo. The three said yes.

"Well, we got married and have two five-year-old twins," said Wingo.

"Wow. That is weird. But neat," said Boost.

"You really mean it?" asked Wingo, surprised.

"Yeah," said Boost. And just like that, they were friends again.

TPTPATUF

Misty smiled as she watched Wingo talking to his old friends. They were still the same group as they had been thirteen years ago. She drove down next to Wingo.

"Hey Wingo," she said.

"Oh, hey Misty. You guys remember her now?" asked Wingo.

"Yeah. Hey Misty," said the three others from the group.

"Hi guys. I'm really sorry, but I really don't know your names," said Misty.

"I'm Boost," said the Mitsubishi Eclipse.

"I'm DJ," said the Scion.

"And I'm Snot Rod," said the Plymouth Barracuda. Then he sneezed, and shot forward a little.

"Nice to meet you," said Misty.

"Nice to meet you, too," said Boost. Then Jacen drove over, followed by Danny. They stopped when they saw the group of cars.

"Hi mom," said Jacen.

"Hi Misty," said Danny.

"Who are they?" asked Boost.

"Oh the little Mustang who looks like me is Jacen, and the Buick is my younger brother, Danny Romano Hicks. Jaina would be here, she's Jacen's twin, but she got kidnapped by someone," said Misty.

"Oh, sorry to hear about Jaina. Anyways, it's nice to meet you guys," said Boost.

"Nice to meet you too," said Danny and Jacen.

"So… anyone want to race?" asked Wingo.

"Oh, you're on, racer boy!" said Misty, smiling.

"Count me in!" said Snot Rod.

"Me too!" said Boost.

"Don't forget about me!" said DJ.

"If you guys are racing, so am I," said Danny. The six lined up at the starting line with Jacen starting the unofficial three lap race. And the race was on.

TPTPATUF

"Come on, Tamburo. Let's just nab the other three brats already!" said a red 1980's Buick Regal.

"Patience Thunder. We'll get them; we just have to wait for the right time," said Tamburo.

"Yeah, Thunder. You don't want them to suspect anything, do you?" asked another car. This time it was a Ferrari named Darren McQueen. He was Lightning's younger brother, and looked more like his father, although he didn't use Tamburo's last name.

"Shut up, Darren," said Thunder, scowling. Thunder Hicks was Chick's younger brother, and his exact opposite. The red Buick Regal had a blue stripe down the center of his top, and was mainly red with emerald green eyes.

"How about you both stop talking and listen?" suggested the last car calmly. Trip Weathers was the twin brother of Strip Weathers, and older by just a few minutes. He was a 1970 Plymouth Superbird and he was mainly black with silver stripes.

"Thanks Trip," said Tamburo.

"No problem Tamburo," said Trip. Thunder nudged Darren and whispered "suck up." The two laughed.

"What are you two laughing about?" asked Tamburo.

"Nothing," said both Thunder and Darren. Tamburo rolled his eyes and sighed. Those two could be such idiots sometimes…

"Listen, we're going to get the last three brats when they least expect us," said Tamburo," so be ready to leave at any time."

_Okay, I guess the characters seem not to care about the two missing kids. I didn't make it that way on purpose. Anyways, they do care, and they do miss them, but it'll be the next chapter or two before they do anything. Anyways, something to go out to the people who don't think that relatives of Chick or Lightning should be named Thunder or something- I have always called Chick's brother Thunder because it is supposed to be better than his real name, which I haven't even thought of yet. He always goes by Thunder though._

_Buick Regal Racecar 86_


	5. The Thunder Has Arrived

Chapter 4- The Thunder Has Arrived

_Crappy chapter title, but it's one of my favorite lines that my made up character will say in this chapter! Anyways, this is being updated again, and I just want to know, and tell me in a review- what story out of My Heart Will Go On or The Tale of Ranger do you want to see updated soon? Right now, Break Away is going to be updated on Monday. But, I need to know which of the other two stories you want to see updated soon. Anyways, this chapter is continuing with the story of what happens- and it starts the lead up to the violent death of one character, and right now, only Life Is A Highway66 knows who that character is… no one else does. So anyways, on with the story!_

Danny Romano Hicks sat all alone up at the Wheel Well a few days after the DRH came back. The view was so nice up here, especially with the setting sun. He loved it up here, where it was quiet. He especially preferred it to the hustle and bustle of little Radiator Springs. Right now though, he was really missing his niece Jaina, and Cherry. They had been missing for almost a week, and nobody knew what to do. Suddenly, he heard someone behind him. He turned to see a red 1980's Buick Regal with a blue stripe and emerald green eyes, like that Randall character off of Monster Trucks, Inc. He looked a little lost.

"Hi. Can I help you?" asked Danny.

TPTPATUF

Thunder was surprised how much this kid looked like Chick. It hurt him to do this to his own family, but he had to do this.

"Yeah. I'm looking for the interstate and this map doesn't help much," said Thunder. He pulled out the map and drove over to the little Buick.

"Okay, you have to go here, and then turn right, and that should lead you back to the interstate," said the kid.

"Thanks," said Thunder. Then he turned as if to leave.

"No problem," said the kid.

"Hey- I need one more thing," said Thunder, turning back around.

"Yeah?" said the kid. Then Thunder knocked him over the hood with a tire, knocking him out.

"The Thunder has arrived," Thunder muttered. Then he pushed the unconscious kid back down the mountain.

TPTPATUF

"Wingo, have you seen Jacen?" asked Misty. It was several hours later, and Misty couldn't find Jacen, even though she had looked everywhere.

"No, I haven't Misty," said Wingo. Then Chick came in.

"Hey, have you guys seen Danny?" he asked.

"No dad, I'm sorry. Have you seen Jacen?" asked Misty.

"No, I haven't Misty. This isn't good," said Chick. Then Lightning burst in, looking panicked.

"Has anyone seen Terry?" he asked.

"No," said all three.

"This isn't good," said Lightning.

"You think maybe Tamburo got them?" asked Chick. Misty and Wingo looked at each other, and Lightning looked at everyone in the room. They didn't want that to be a possibility, yet it seemed the most likely reason for the three remaining kids in Radiator Springs to be missing.

"Probably so," said Misty, kind of reluctantly. No one wanted to admit it, but it seemed that he probably had. Again, Tamburo had kidnapped innocent little kids.

"That psycho deranged moron of a Ferrari. I'll kill that loser," said Chick, scowling.

"Hey, don't worry, dad. We'll get them back," said Misty, but even she herself was asking inside, 'But how?'

TPTPATUF

Cherry blinked her eyes open, and her eyes adjusted to the low light quickly. Just as they had the day before. She flicked on her headlights and looked around. She and Jaina were in a cage in a room somewhere. Right now, Cherry heard voices, but couldn't make out what was being said. Suddenly, the door to the room opened loudly, and Cherry jumped, turning her headlights off. Jaina woke up, looking nervous at first, them calming down. They both saw the same red Buick Regal as before, though this time, he was pushing three cars along. He pushed them into the next cage, then shut and locked the door. Cherry gasped as the Buick left the room. The three cars were Danny Hicks, Jacen Silvia, and her brother, Terry McQueen.

"Terry!" said Cherry, trying to wake her twin. He moved slightly, then was still again.

"Terry!" said Cherry, a little louder. This time he jumped awake and saw Cherry.

"Cherry! You're okay!" said Terry.

"Yeah, and so is Jaina," said Cherry.

"Boy, am I glad that you two are alright. Everybody in Radiator Springs was so worried, especially mom and dad," said Terry.

"I figured they would be. I mean, that stupid Ferrari just randomly kidnapped us. I wonder if this has to do with…" said Cherry, trailing off.

"Has to do with what, Cherry?" asked Jaina. Terry and Cherry looked at each other. Jaina and Jacen were the two kids who didn't know what Tamburo, that Ferrari had done years earlier, or why he was trying to get revenge at all.

"We'll tell you later, Jaina," said Cherry.

"You want me to wake up Danny and Jacen?" asked Terry, changing the subject.

"Yeah," said Cherry. Terry woke them both, and then the whole group started talking to each other happily. In spite of all of them being kidnapped. In spite of the danger they were in. In spite of everything that had happened, was happening, and would happen. Who could see that sometime, they'd be sad? Who could see that they'd lose someone who meant a lot to everyone? In spite of that fact, they were just happy to be together again, to see that everyone was okay.

_Been awhile since I updated this last. Anyways, I used to love Monsters Inc, so I related the color of Thunder's eyes to Randall's- it makes sense. Thunder is a bad guy, bent on hurting to get what he wants. But, that might change… maybe… In the uncertain future… Anyways, this chapter is basically a foreshadowing of what might happen- with the five kids gone, the RS (Radiator Springs) residents can't just ignore it. So, they're gonna have to fight it. But, who will? In the next three chapters, there will be some very cool parts- a group of cars joining together to help the kids, even though the group normally wouldn't be together; a conflict between a family that will be hurt because of something that happens; a deadly explosion that kills a car who was in the wrong place at the wrong time; and the undying love of the family that car leaves behind. Also will be a song, written by me, called Never Let Go in chapter 7, I think. Believe me- this is better than The Wreck- and even though it has fewer chapters, it definitely has more meaning._

_Buick Regal Racecar 86_


	6. She's Gone

Chapter 5- She's Gone

_Okay, with this story finished (in my story notebook) and it's sequel (also in my story notebook) almost finished, the updates will come more often. Also, I know in the past, I've said that in the present, there is only going to be three Life Is A Highway series stories- well, you know that the future is uncertain, so I've gone ahead and continued this series up to a sixth story. Anyways, the second set of stories, started off by the story Life Goes On, mainly focuses from the point of view of one of Misty's kids, who is not here in this story, and enters this series in the epilogue of Life Is A Highway. Anyways, he grows up not knowing much about what happened in the past, and so, he only finds out when a mysterious stranger comes to town, who is a big part of what will happen. So, that's the plot line for Life Goes On- I'm still writing it, then I'll work on the story after that. Anyways, on with the story, and more info at the bottom on this subject._

Wingo woke up the next day to see the spot beside him empty. Which was funny, because normally Misty was there. He searched the house, then looked outside- to see her familiar tire tracks leading away from the house. He sighed, then went to Chick and Star's house.

TPTPATUF

The doorbell rang multiple times as Chick headed to the door. He opened the door and was surprised to see Wingo.

"Hey, Wingo, what's wrong?" asked Chick.

"Misty's gone after Tamburo," said Wingo.

"Oh, that's not good," said Chick.

"She shouldn't have gone after him," said Wingo, looking away.

"Hey, Wingo, don't worry. She'll be fine," said Chick.

"I know, but I'm still worried," said Wingo, looking worried.

"Listen, I just thought of a plan, okay?" said Chick.

"You did?" asked Wingo, surprised.

"Yeah, and it involves Star, Sarge, Fillmore, Doc, Strip, and of course you, and me" said Chick.

"Okay," said Wingo.

TPTPATUF

Misty drove on, following the familiar skid marks from the Ferrari. She had to find him, and her kids. The Ferrari had gone too far this time- not only did he kidnap her kids, but her brother and Lightning's kids. And what made the situation even worse was that Tamburo had helpers this time. She didn't know who they were, and really didn't care either. This time, it was personal. The experience of watching Tamburo wreck her father and almost kill him when she was thirteen still haunted her dreams. And the wrecks she could have been in- the wrecks she should have been in, but amazingly avoided- that were caused by that Ferrari, were fresh in her memory. She couldn't let him get away with something like this.

TPTPATUF

Thunder was bored as he watched the outside. The clouds in the sky moved lazily across the sky. They'd gotten the other kids with no problem. But still, something didn't seem right… Then he saw the sun glinting off the silver, gold, and black paint of a little Mustang. He'd never met her, but he'd heard about her from Tamburo. He drove up to her.

"Hello there," he said.

"Who are you?" she asked. Though she was all alone and much younger, her voice had a hard cold edge to it.

"Thunder Hicks," he said. She just kept her same angry expression.

"Well, Thunder, where are the?" she asked.

"Who?" asked Thunder, feigning confusion.

"My kids, and the other three," she said in a voice so calm, it kind of creeped him out.

"They're safe inside. Don't worry," said Thunder.

"Listen, and listen closely. I want my kids and the others back, and I want them back now," she said angrily, glaring at him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that," said Thunder, smugly. Somehow, the young Mustang managed to slam him into a tree. It hurt- a lot. He winced a little from the pain.

"Listen you moron. I'm not messing around here. I want all the kids, and I want them back right now, before I do something neither one of us will like," she said, threateningly.

"I already told you, I can't do that," he said.

"Oh well. Sorry I have to do this," she said. Then he felt a sharp pain, and the world went black.

_Okay, getting closer to the action here… anyways, the next chapter has action, adventure, tragedy, drama, humor, and maybe a little romance… nothing big really, but a little. Anyways, also, the next chapter is the one where the person who dies is going to die… whoever guesses who it is correctly (besides Life Is A Highway66) will get a chance to win a spot in the story Life Goes On. Anyways, back to that subject anyways, if you guys know about the kids of Han and Leia, all you Star Wars fans probably do, you'll know they have three kids- Jaina and Jacen, the twins, and Jaina is the oldest of the two, and then the younger brother by 2 and a half years, Anakin. Well, this kid is also named Anakin, but I can't tell you the rest of his name yet, because part of it has to do with something else that will be kept secret. Anyways, Anakin is five years younger than Jaina and Jacen in the story, unlike in Star Wars. If you'll also notice, Wingo and Misty is sort of a Han/Leia couple… I'll explain later on. Anyways, next chapter will be put up today also… believe me, you won't want to miss it… it's gonna be the best chapter ever._

_Buick Regal Racecar 86_


	7. Plan In Action

Chapter 6- Plan In Action

_Okay, here it is- the chapter with everything- action, adventure, tragedy, drama, humor, a little romance, and a little bit of violence- mixed in. Believe me, I had a wonderful time writing this, and though it's pretty long (written down, it's 4 pages, front and back, long.) Anyways, in this chapter, someone almost dies, although they really die in the beginning of the next chapter. So, here's chapter 6. Are you ready? Oh, and for the plan, Lightning is also supposed to be in the line up, so add him in… sorry, I was kind of trying to finish that chapter in a hurry._

Misty was cautious now that she was now that she was inside. It was a little too quiet for her. Tamburo was still around here somewhere. And the kids. She thought she heard someone behind her, but she couldn't tell. It was dark, eerie, and really kind of creepy. Then, suddenly, a whole bunch of lights came on.

"Glad you could join us Misty," said a voice behind her. She turned to see Tamburo.

"You ratfink," she said scowling.

"Is that the way to treat a fellow racer?" said Tamburo, vaguely smiling.

"For one, shut up. For two, I just want all the kids back," said Misty.

"I don't think so. Here's the deal- you shut up, I'll show you the kids are alright, then we'll get rid of you," said Tamburo.

"How about this deal, Tamburo- you let the kids go, you let Misty go, and then we'll get rid of you," said another voice. Tamburo turned and Misty looked too. And there, sitting half in the shadows, was Misty's own father.

"What? How'd… how'd you get here?" asked Tamburo, shocked and surprised.

"Easy- following the tire tracks and skid marks," said Chick.

"Well, you two can't stand down four," said Tamburo. In came another Ferrari, a Plymouth Superbird, and also Thunder, who kind of winced in pain every few seconds. He now had a few scratches on his side, and it was all Misty could do to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Oh yeah? Think again," said another familiar voice. From the shadows came Sarge, Fillmore, and Wingo. Misty had never been happier in her life to see him. Then Strip, Star, Doc, and Lightning also drove up.

"Face it Tamburo, you're majorly outnumbered," said Chick.

TPTPATUF

Chick tried not to show how surprised he was that Thunder was helping Tamburo. He also recognized Strip's brother, Trip. The second Ferrari was unfamiliar, but Lightning seemed to recognize him.

"Oh believe me, Hicks, this time you won't make it out alive," said Tamburo, grinning evilly. While the four were distracted, Sarge, Star, Fillmore, and Doc crept off to find the kids. Wingo crept around to get Misty.

TPTPATUF

"You guys, I think I found it," said Sarge. Star, Doc, and Fillmore drove over to where Sarge was. He was outside the door. The door had a passworded lock.

"Oh, crud monkeys, not a password!" said Fillmore. Doc and Star also seemed quite depressed; meanwhile, Sarge just smirked at all of them, a rare thing.

"Hey, calm down you guys. This is way easy, I can do it," said Sarge, still smirking. Then he proceeded to randomly punch in a combination of buttons. The lock flashed green and opened. Star's, Doc's, and Fillmore's eyes went wide.

"Sarge, man, how'd you do that?" asked Fillmore in astonishment.

"Easy, I just thought of a code most Ferraris use- Italy Rocks. Always works," said Sarge, smiling.

"Dang, that's ironic," said Doc. They went in to find two cages that had coded locks also- and Sarge again typed in the code, and they opened the cages. The kids were asleep, so they woke them up, then left with the kids.

TPTPATUF

Chick, Lightning, Strip, Wingo, and Misty were the only ones left in the room with Tamburo and the other three now.

"Why do you think you're going to win, Tamburo?" asked Chick.

"Because we have what you don't- a bomb," said Tamburo, slightly amused. The five racers looked at each other as Star, Doc, Fillmore, Sarge, and the kids came into the room. Thunder brought in the bomb from the next room over. Chick looked at Star, and saw she was just as worried as him. This didn't looked good.

"I think everyone but me, Strip, Lightning, Doc, and Wingo should leave," said Chick quietly. Certainly, this did not look good, and he didn't want any of his family to get hurt. Sarge and Fillmore left, but Star and all the kids came over.

"Chick, please be careful," said Star. The two McQueen twins were talking to Lightning.

"Okay Star. I will be. I love you, okay?" he said.

"I know. I love you too," said Star. She gave him a quick kiss.

"Be careful dad," said Danny.

"I will Danny. Listen… if anything happens, you be good for your mom, okay? I love you Danny," said Chick.

"I will dad," said Danny. He smiled at Chick, then went over to Star. Misty drove up then. For a moment, the two just stared at each other. Though Misty had been through many things most people thought happened only in movies, she'd still grown up to be strong. Her dad had always protected her, and he'd taught her everything he knew about racing, and meanwhile, he'd always enjoyed watching her grow up into who she was now.

"I love you dad," said Misty.

"I love you too, little Thunder," he said, using his special nickname for her. She gave him quick nuzzle, and then Jaina and Jacen came up too. And then Star and the kids left. Chick faced Tamburo again.

"Aw, Chick's gonna cry because of his little baby girl and everything," said Tamburo, smirking.

"Shut up," said Chick, scowling.

"Chick, me, Lightning and Wingo can get Darren and Tamburo. Strip can handle his brother. You get Thunder, okay?" said Doc.

"Got it," said Chick.

TPTPATUF

Thunder watched Chick as the group moved around. Then Tamburo and Darren took off, followed closely by the Hudson Hornet, Lightning McQueen, and the other racer with the huge spoiler following. Trip took off in the other direction, followed by Strip Weathers.

"Well, leave it to us to stay here," said Thunder, smirking.

"Thunder, just shut up," said Chick, angrily.

"What, you miss your little family?" asked Thunder, still smirking.

"No- I miss the days when me and you were more like brothers than enemies. What happened to the Thunder Hicks I used to know?" asked Chick. Thunder was surprised; he did miss those days when he and Chick had argued about the stupidest things, and their sister had been there too. He missed when they had stood up for each other about things, even with a four-year difference between them. That had been so long ago.

"He died a long time ago," said Thunder angrily. He rammed Chick into the wall.

"Here's a good suggestion for you Chick- stop living in the past. We're in the present now, heading for the uncertain future," said Thunder. He drove back fast and pressed the switch down on the bomb. Chick noticed.

"NO!" he yelled.

"It's too late now, Chick! As soon as I lift my tire, you've got ten seconds to get out. And with you being a washed up messed up racer, you probably won't make it. Goodbye, Chick. See you in another life," said Thunder, smirking. Then he drove out of the room, and ten seconds later, the bomb exploded.

_I was actually crying as I typed this- although I've read it several times. The next chapter is really sad, so I warn you now. If you don't like sad stuff, then please prepare for extra sadness in the next chapter. Also in the next chapter is a song I wrote that fits the story- believe me, I was crying as I wrote that chapter too. Now you probably can guess who dies. But, even so, I'm still not going to say it. Anyways, I'll put the next chapter up tomorrow- it's the next to last chapter of this story, but then don't forget the sequel to this Life Is A Highway._

_Buick Regal Racecar 86_


	8. Never Let Go

Chapter 7- Never Let Go

T_his chapter is mainly really really sad. When I was writing it, I must have started crying about 5 times, and it the sadness of it still gets to me today. I mean, I wrote this way back in January, so, it's pretty old… but, this is perhaps the saddest chapter of this story._

_Life Is A Highway66- I am not cold hearted. Believe me, cold hearted is killing off your favorite character without even having any emotion. I have emotion._

_Anyways, on with the chapter. Feel free to tell me exactly how you felt._

Chick struggled to open his eyes after the explosion. The whole room was on fire. He coughed a little, and it hurt really badly. He was fading- fast. Already, it hurt just to breath. He struggled to keep his eyes open now- knowing if he closed them, he'd never wake up again. They say life flashes before your eyes when you die- and Chick now knew that was true. Memories he never would have remembered before came back. He was never going to see Misty, or Star, or Jaina and Jacen, or Danny, or any of them ever again. He wouldn't know what happened to them. Breathing got harder now. That's when he actually felt his engine stop. And Chick closed his eyes for the very last time- never to wake up again, never to know what the future held.

TPTPATUF

Wingo coughed a little, then got up. He noticed that Lightning and Doc were still knocked out. Tamburo and Darren were gone. Lightning woke up, followed shortly by Doc.

"You guys okay?" asked Wingo.

"Yeah," said Lightning and Doc. Then Strip drove in.

"Glad you guys are okay. Trip left," said Strip.

"So have Darren and Tamburo," said Doc.

"Thunder had the bomb though…," said Lightning.

"Oh no, we have to see if Chick's alright!" said Wingo, eyes widening.

"Yeah- come on," said Strip. They drove out of the room.

TPTPATUF

The group watched as the flames engulfed the building. Star watched the kids along with Sarge and Fillmore. Misty sat off alone, watching, and waiting. When the explosion had happened, they'd all gasped. None of them had thought that Thunder had seriously meant he was going to set the bomb off- even if he did have it. Now they were all waiting- and hoping.

_You said you'd never leave us_

_Now the smoke clears away_

_We're waiting for a sign_

_That you'll see another day_

_It's hard to wait like this_

_And hope you'll be okay_

_It won't be the same without you_

_And hope starts to slip away_

_You said you'd be there for us_

_You said you'd never leave_

_Now waiting for you is driving us crazy_

_Because you know_

_We'll never let go_

The smoke blew away a little on the gentle breeze, and they noticed four shadows against the flames- only four.

_Four figures against the flames_

_And it doesn't seem right_

_And the tears confirm the worst_

_And turn the day to night_

The four drove up, and they saw it was Doc, Wingo, Lightning, and Strip. Star looked hopefully behind them for the missing car.

"Chick?" said Star quietly, hopefully. Wingo looked at her- at everyone in fact.

"I'm sorry. Chick… Chick didn't make it," said Wingo. Star and everyone else was shocked and surprised. Chick, gone? It couldn't be.

_They don't look back_

_We know you aren't there_

_And it's tearing us apart_

_Knowing you won't ever be there_

_You said you'd be there for us_

_You said you'd never leave_

_Now waiting for you is driving us crazy_

_Because you know_

_We'll never let go_

Wingo drove over to Misty, who was still staring at the flames, as if hoping she could bring Chick back somehow.

"I can't believe he's gone," she whispered.

"I'm so sorry Misty," said Wingo. She just burst into tears, and leaned on him, crying. Wingo felt like he was about to cry too. Maybe Chick hadn't meant as much to him, but still Chick had meant a lot to Wingo.

"It's going to be okay Misty," said Wingo.

_You said you'd never leave_

_And now you're just not there_

_It's hurting us worse than you can know_

_You'll never be coming home_

_You said you'd be there for us_

_You said you'd never leave_

_Now waiting for you is driving us crazy_

_Because you know_

_We'll never let go_

"Star, if there's any way I can help, just let me know," said Doc quietly.

"Thanks Doc," said Star. The tears in her eyes were threatening to come out. But, right now, she had to be strong for Danny, and for herself. And for Chick- because she knew that if he were here, and someone else had died, he would be strong then. So she had to be strong for herself.

_Now that you're not here_

_Now that you won't be coming back_

_We'll always know_

_We'll never let go_

_We'll never let go_

_Of who you were_

_We'll never let go_

_Of your promises_

_We'll keep moving on ahead_

_Living with the memories_

_Of you_

_And you know_

_We'll never let go_

_As long as we live_

_You know_

_We'll never let go_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_Okay, Chick really did die in this chapter. Anyways, that song, Never Let Go, was written by me- I do that a lot. I'll write a song that fits with whatever story I'm writing, and it sometimes ends up in the story. Well, this is almost over- I can't believe it. But that doesn't mean everything's over; no, not yet. You still have 4 more stories after this. And believe me, they just get better and better. With a strange plot twist in Life Is A Highway, a mysterious new character in Life Goes On, and much more, this series will only get better!_

_Buick Regal Racecar 86_


	9. Memories Last Forever

Chapter 8- Memories Last Forever  


_Okay, so I'm completely bored; this is going to be over today. This is the final chapter, then there's the epilogue. No trailer for the next story will be included this time. I wrote one, but I don't like it, and I'm too lazy to start writing another one. Anyways, I've always liked this story better than The Wreck, because this one didn't seem to drag on forever, and it didn't go for months without being updated. So here's the final chapter of The Past, The Present, And The Uncertain Future._

Two days had now gone by since Chick had died, and the atmosphere was very sad around Radiator Springs. Even Jaina and Jacen, who were only 5, understood that when someone said Chick had died, it meant they were never going to see him again. Mainly, they tried to make Misty feel better; she was missing her dad so much. It was now night, and everybody was at Flo's. Hardly anyone was talking, and it was really sad. Until finally someone said something.

"Hey, you guys remember when Chick was driving and he wasn't looking where he was going and he almost hit that tree?" said Lightning suddenly. Everybody looked at him; they did remember. It had been funny- Chick had just been driving along and he drifted off, and almost hit a tree. Instead, he ended up hitting Lightning.

"Yeah, that was so funny," said Doc.

"Well, I remember one time me and dad were racing on the beach. Anyways, he tried to turn around, and instead spun out. It was so weird," said Misty, almost smiling.

"He did? He did the same thing one time while me and him were racing," said Star. They continued telling memories, and there were some pretty funny ones. Like, Danny remembered when he and Chick had been playing a video game, and Chick had accidentally kept giving Danny points; he'd never learned how to play. And Lightning remembered how Chick had been talking to The King after one race, and then Chick had suddenly sped off; and ended up running into his own trailer. There were so many memories, and most were funny, although some were kind of sad, and some were just plain memories. Some memories made them laugh, some made them cry, and some just made them want to laugh and cry at the same time. But there was one memory they all remembered.

_(Past)_

_It was after the Piston Cup race of 2014, the Piston Cup race Misty had just won. Now the whole group of RS cars were driving along and talking. Chick though, was looking sad off to the side, so Misty, being the only who noticed, drove over._

_"Hey, what's wrong dad?" she asked._

_"It's just the racing again. I wish I could race one more time," said Chick._

_"Dad, it's okay," she said._

_"I know. But also, it's just seeing how different this is compared to when I won the Piston Cup. I mean, you've got a whole bunch of people who care, and you won it fair and square. And I didn't," said Chick._

_"Dad, don't worry. That's years ago now, and you've changed a lot, you know? Besides, I did this for you," said Misty._

_"I have changed a lot, haven't I? But, I still just miss racing, and now I wish I could go back and change that race," said Chick._

_(Present)_

They all knew that he had really needed some cheering up that day. He'd so wanted to have another chance at the Piston Cup, try setting things right for once. But because of that Ferrari, he hadn't. But Misty had truly tried her hardest for him. She'd won it for him. And he'd been proud of her, just like always. And now, he just wasn't there. But, now they knew that he'd never truly be gone; he'd always live on in memories. Because memories last forever.

_Okay, this is better than the crappy written version. Believe me, the written version of this chapter is not even worth reading. But, hey, I wrote it. Anyways, right after this is the epilogue, then comes Life Is A Highway. Now, I've told you I've got a few more stories in this series after Life Is A Highway- just don't expect them so soon after Life Is A Highway, because I still don't know how I'm going to do the next story. Anyways, have a great time reading!_

_Buick Regal Racecar 86_


	10. Part 3: The Uncertain Future

Epilogue: Part 3- The Uncertain Future

_Here it is, the final bit of The Past, The Present, And The Uncertain Future. Believe me, though this one has less chapters than The Wreck, it definitely has more of everything else._

The gentle breeze once again blows over Radiator Springs. The town is sad because of something that happened just two days ago. But still, the five children race around, playing, trying to cheer people up. They were so close to never being found, never coming back. And yet, someone who could saved them.

It seems since that day, they're all better friends. And some of them even seem to have changed. They all are helping each other out, through everything. It's like they're family; which they practically are. Each of them has a story. A lost love, a dangerous past, and other things. But, that won't stop the town from becoming who they will be in the future. As many of them talk, there's still one who is trying to heal by herself. But, even she can't be alone; her family is all around. But they remember, that even during that dark hour of one's death, there was some humor, and there was some bravery. She stood up to them with a fierceness hardly ever seen from her.

And yet, somewhere else, there's a deep feeling of regret. He doesn't know why, and he doesn't want to figure out. The world seems too much for him. Life seems too much for him. He's only doing this for her- because he needs her, and she needs him, more than she can realize.

Maybe one day, the Mustang will find hope and peace again. Maybe one day the small town will heal. After all, they can still live with the memories they have. And maybe one day, the loner and regretter will find his long-lost love, and his only child.

The one thing they can all hope for though is that the future will bring them at least some comfort. Maybe one day someone will come back to town, and maybe the past might clear up. But what they all know is that they can never know what the future holds for them. And truth to tell, they really don't want to know. After all, if you know, it isn't the uncertain future, now is it?

_Okay, so this is the epilogue. Now, I'm trying not to give away some of the things- I give it away now, part of the next story will be ruined. Believe me, the next story is worth this weird epilogue. Did you guys catch the humor in chapter 6? I have a poor sense of humor. Anyways, Life Is A Highway, coming out soon- most likely today. A quick little blurb here about some of the things you'll see in Life Is A Highway- an unexpected character personality twist, three new characters who solely exist in one chapter, a change of fate for an unexpecting car, and of course, another new character who is introduced in the epilogue, and is the key character for Life Goes On, the story after Life Is A Highway. Anyways, not going to give away anything now, but lets just say that the next one is awesome. But, I'll let you be judges of that…_

_Buick Regal Racecar 86_


End file.
